Digital Love
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: Ichigo is worried about his brother Hichigo not having a lover,so he signs him up for a dating site where he meets grimmjow.Will they love each other or end up hating eachother along the way? Lemons in later chapters


A/N:Hello,Everyone~~~~!This is the first of a maybe 6 or 10 chaptered Fic of mine called 's no mature warning in here, except a few swears which are tossed around every now and ,This is Yaoi for those AntiYaoi lovers out there. This will revolve around GrimmHichi and there will be side-pairings, depending on who wants to see who paired with whoever. Mm….What Am I forgetting…..Oh yeah! Can you be a darling and do the disclaimer, Hichi?

Hichigo: The disclaimer: Ogihchi-Sama does not own Bleach nor Grimmjow, Hichigo, Ichigo, or kubo does. Also to avoid confusion ~~~~~~~= beginning and very ending of story, =========/is the start of a chat message and the extremely long line is switching from outside of the chat room to in the chat room.

Hichigo Shirosaki sighed as he logged onto his laptop for the umpteenth time this week. Up until recently his younger brother was extremely worried about him and his relationship status. He had been single for an extremely long time. And it wasn't that He looked bad, in fact quite a few people would complement him on his charms and looks, but the thing that would throw people off was his oddly colored hair and had snowy white hair and ivory colored skin. Some people would actually mistake him for a ghost every now and then!But,after weeks of begging and pleading his younger brother,Ichigo,had gotten him to sign up for a dating site online.

"Do I have to?"

The albino groaned as he looked at his twin who was busy drinking a bottle of orange juice beside frowned and looked at him rather annoyed.

"Yes, you have to, Hichigo! You're already 23!"

The young teen protested to his twin with a concerned look on his face.

"Tch, but there's no point to it, Dammit…Maybe I like being single, hmmm? Did ya ever consider that, Berry-chan?"

"Yes, there is! And if you liked being single you wouldn't have let me sign you up, now wouldn't you?"

The 17 year old had his brother beat as the older of the two hurried to come up with a suitable profile for himself on the dating site. It was called , It was rather a depressing name, but it didn't affect him as he put his profile looked at him with a scowl and the young man couldn't help but laugh.

"What, Berry?"

"You know what! You're not supposed to lie on your profile, Dumb-ass!"

The strawberry yelled as he pointed at the computer screen. For job occupation, his older brother had put famous male model.

"What? Can't I have a little fun, Ichi?

" you please take this seriously?"

Hichigo rolled his eyes and then chuckled at his sibling.

"Alright, alright…Don't get yer panties in a bunch…See? I'm done making it…."

He said as he pointed to the screen, with his new profile on , a beeping noise came from his computer that made ichigo smile.

"Heh!Look,Hichigo!"

Another user by the name SextaPanthera had contacted him and he clicked on the user.A picture of a man who wasn't a day over 26 was had spikey blue hair that was in a certain style,sky blue eyes with blue tattoos around them and a big grin on his then took the laptop and sent him a message.

"What-Ichigo?I thought I was supposed ta be the one talking ta him!"

Ogihchi said rather confused before the laptop was handed back to him.

"Relax!All I did was put you into a chatroom with him!"

"Chatroom?I barely even know-"

Another beeping sound was heard as a message was hesitantly decided to respond to the oddly hair colored man.

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Hey…

The eldest twin was hoping more than anything that the stranger wouldn't they did meet he might end up being a rapist,or a crackhead,or even worse a serial killer!But,instead he earned a reply which caused a frown to form on his face.

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Hey.

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Ummm…Hi….?

Ichigo pushed his older brother and hichigo decided to send a different message since it wasn't to his younger brother's liking.

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Ahh,I meant-uh…..o3o….^^;

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Lol,you're funny.

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

I am?O_O I mean…._ Of course I am….

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Haha,'re cute and funny. ;)

Hichigo looked at ichigo and ichigo grinned like an idiot.

"Hehheh!He thinks you're cute!Well,don't just sit there….!Keep the conversation going!"

Hichigo sighed and typed on.

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

cute too…..But,how do you know that i'm "cute"?

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Heh, hmmm….You just seem you have any pictures of yourself up here?

"He wants a picture,Ichigo…..!"

"Well,he has a picture too!And it's not like he asked for a nude picture or something!"

Hichigo sucked on his teeth and looked at ichigo as if he were crazy.

"Annnnnnnnd?He might end up asking for one."

"Hmmmm….Well….Just put a harm done,right?"

Hichigo sighed before pulling up a picture of him that was stored into his computer and sent it to the stranger he was currently chatting with.

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Whoa…..

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

-_-; Yes,that's my natural fucking hair color,Dumbass….

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

I wasn't gonna ask or say anything about that.I was going to say that you have pretty eyes…

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Oh….Um….Thanks….Sorry about…uh….

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

It's all good.I take it that people give you shit about your hair and skintone,yeah?

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Don't even get me started,haha….I take it that it's the same with you?

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Nah,everyone thinks I dyed it…..

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Lucky bastard…..:p heh,so whadaya do?Like….What's your job?

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

I'm a pay is pretty good,and I meet a lot of amazing people,

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Ohhhh,A lot of sexy lady models,I'm guessing!;D

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Yeah…^^ and really good looking male models too….

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Are you gay?

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

it matter?:/ If you're here to fucking bash me about it….

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

No,no,no….!I wasn't,I mean I was just asking because well,I'm bisexual….

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Oh?:)

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Yeah…:D lol….Hey,I never got your name...!:o

From:SextaPanthers

To:WhiteBerry53

Oh yeah….!XD….It's what's yours?

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Nice ta meet ya,Grimmjow.;P My name is Hichigo Shirosaki,but my real last name is Kurosaki.I just add shiro because of well….ya get the point. :P

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Ah,x) chatting with ya,,I have to roommate won't stop bothering me to use the laptop….He just wants to watch some porn xP.

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Awww,Dammit…..I really liked talkin to ya….. :[

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Me too….I know!I'll make it up to ya,by treating you to some ?:) How about I meet you at the starbucks near the downtown thrift store at 3:00pm?

From:WhiteBerry53

To:SextaPanthera

Sounds good enough to me…..:P…G'night,Grimmjow.

From:SextaPanthera

To:WhiteBerry53

Night,Shiro.;)

*Grimmjow's POV*

Grimmjow had a smile on his had a date with a sexy albino!But,before he could think about it,he was poked extremely hard in the side.

"WHAT THE FUCK,NNOITORA?"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?You're the one who was taking fucking forever!Now,get the hell off of the computer!You've been up there for 4 fucking hours!And it's already 1:00am!I need to get on and then get some sleep for fucking tomorrow,Dammit!"

The slender,one-eyed man yelled at his roommate and grimmjow chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me don't you mean later today?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I MEANT,JAGGERJACK!NOW GET OFF THE FUCKING COMPUTER,GODDAMMMIT!"

Grimmjow laughed and clicked out of the browser he had opened for the chatroom before getting out of the wheeled chair.

"There,happy now?"

Nnoitora rolled his eyes at the blue-haired man and went onto looking up lewd things on the internet as Grimmjow went to his room and stripped down to nothing but his black boxers and slipped under the covers,drifting to sleep with thoughts of tomorrow.

A/N WOO!That's a whole Chapter done~~~~!Thanks for reading the first chapter of this.I kinda made it short,because I didn't wanna cram or rush things….^^; Tell me what you think~~~All comments are appreciated! :D

Hichigo:You didn't tell me that shuhei,renji,nel,and ulquiorra were in the next chapter!

Me:HICHI!

Hichigo::D Revenge for making me uke!

Me:I was gonna make you seme,but you make a great uke. ;D

Hichigo:D: nooooooooooooo!


End file.
